worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigbitoft
Population 480, mostly dwarf, some human and gnome. The village is defended by a strong stone wall and towers. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, who are secretly backed by a storm giant named Balda. Rumors #A noblewoman named Sina seeks a party to steal the maul Fiendtooth from a rival. #A merchant named Sire seeks a party to recover the Relic of Afel from the brigands of the Marsh of Decay. Moreover, the party encounters an old ally now working against them. #An ancient merchant named Wulfa seeks a party to protect him from the assassins of Myala the Wyrm Count. #A haunted noblewoman named Elois seeks a party to clear her name against charges of treason. #A frantic priest named Hareusyenn seeks a party to find and explore the ancient ruins of Asot Tower. Moreover, the party must complete the quest amidst a natural disaster. #An arrogant dwarf named Gili seeks a party to find and explore the ancient ruins of Scobrook Tower. #An arrogant dwarf named Zigil seeks a party to discover the fate of a caravan of exotic goods lost in the Plains of the Fallen. However, the quest is a trap. #A frantic sage named Lysigos seeks a party to clear his name against charges of murder. However, the party soon finds itself facing a moral quandry. #A merchant named Wulfa seeks a party to find and explore the ancient ruins of Dethorp Stronghold. Moreover, the party must complete the quest amidst a war. #An aristocrat named Aitos seeks a party to expose a corrupt aristocrat who serves Lama the Indomitable. . Ruins #Caer Feanore: This large keep sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. The lady of the keep is a tall elf named Nelluthien, and it is defended by noble elven warriors. #Gedde Tower: This large keep has black stone walls with wooden hoarding. The lord of the keep is an old man named Thilew Mesav, and it is defended by a company of soldiers. A fine collection of tapestries and artwork hangs upon the walls. #Lloyde Stronghold: This small walled castle sits in the fork of a great river. The lord of the castle is a heavyset man named Aerthed, and the keep is inhabited by his family and servants. The castle is surrounded by the ruins of a small town. #Wellsev Castle: This round keep sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by a drawbridge. It is in disrepair, and totally deserted. The keep was once home to a school of wizards, and fire elementals still dwell within its hearths. #Mundu Stronghold: This round tower sits at the top of a small hill. The lord of the tower is a man named Mundu. #Ocham Stronghold: This small walled castle has reinforced wooden walls and a defensive moat, and a round keep. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by a small company of mercenaries seeking work. The castle was once home to a college of wizards, and earth elementals still dwell within its walls. #Geidga's Hold: Most of this square keep is underground, with only a small stone building marking its location. The lady of the keep is a dwarf named Geidga, and it is defended by noble dwarven warriors. #Exan Tower: This square keep has reinforced stone walls and a massive central fireplace. It appears deserted, but is inhabited by ogre thugs led by a boss named Lurtzog. #Caer Lasa: This grand keep sits at the center of a ring of ancient stone monoliths. The lord of the keep is an elf rogue named Lasa, and it is defended by heroic elven warriors. #Iffin Stronghold: This small tower sits upon an outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is in disrepair, and totally deserted. The tower is overgrown with thorny vines.